mangafandomcom-20200224-history
D. C. Douglas
| birthplace = Berkeley, California, U.S. | deathplace = | othername = | website = http://www.dcdouglas.net }} D.C. Douglas, (born February 2, 1966), is an American character actor, voice actor, and director now living in Los Angeles. Family background Douglas was born in Berkeley, California. His father was a salesman and his mother was an artist.THE LOTUS PATH - Betty Malicoat His grandparents were vaudeville performers. His grandmother, Grace Hathaway,Grace Hathaway continued in burlesque as a dancer with humor and his grandfather, Joe Miller,Joe and Guin Miller Archives for the Theosophical Society-San Francisco Lodge became known in San Francisco for his talks at the Theosophy Lodge and his walks through Golden Gate Park every Thursday. Early years Douglas performed in the San Francisco Bay Area in the late '70's and early '80's, moving to Los Angeles in 1985 to study at the Estelle Harman Actors Workshop. In Los Angeles, he co-founded improvisation troupe "Section Eight," and was a member of the Theatre of NOTE. In 1996, he appeared in NBC pilot Boston Common and in 10 additional episodes as "D.C." Douglas later appeared in The Bold and the Beautiful, 24, Star Trek: Enterprise, NYPD Blue, ER, Charmed and "Without A Trace.. Douglas also performed in ''Falling Words in 1996, his first film short, followed by The Eighth Plane, an anti-Scientology gangster film short and Freud and Darwin Sitting in a Tree. Recent years In 2005, Douglas's film short, Duck, Duck, Goose!, played film festivals worldwide and received awards for the Best Short from the Seattle's True Independent Film Festival (STIFF) and Best Actor from the Trenton Film Festival. 2009 saw the actor in five films, including Black Ops with Lance Henriksen and Universal Remote: The Movie with Charles Q. Murphy; Hallmark Channel TV movie Final Approach with Dean Cain; and the Lindsay Lohan "comeback" film Labor Pains on the ABC Family channel. His 2009 CGI film short, The Crooked Eye starring Fay Masterson and narrated by Academy Award winner Linda Hunt, played festivals around the world and won awards for Best Narration (Seattle's True Independent Film Festival (STIFF)), Best Screenplay (HDFest - New York) and Best Animated Short (Red Rock Film Festival)Hit-The-Fan Productions He most recently appeared in CBS's Criminal Minds. D.C. Douglas lives in the Laurel Canyon area of Los Angeles, California, and continues to act in film, television and theatre as well as perform voice over. Voice over D.C. also works as a voice over performer in television and radio commercials as well as voice-matching celebrities like Val Kilmer and Kevin Spacey. He was part of the first wave of voice over artists at the beginning of this century who built and worked from home studios, and now performs 80% of his work from home. Recent voice over credits include The Master in the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" video game, Albert Wesker in "Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles", "Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles" and "Resident Evil 5" Raven in Tekken 6, AWACS Ghost Eye in "Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation", Commandant Alexei in Tales of Vesperia, Legion in Mass Effect 2, Grimoire Noir in Nier (video game), as well as several national campaigns (including the GEICO celebrity TV commercials and the McDonald's "Be The Sizzle" commercials). In April, 2010, Douglas came under fire from the Tea Party movement for a phone call he made to Freedomworks in which he left an inflamatory voice mail. This led GEICO to drop him from the "shocking news" campaign that was in post-production.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2010/05/17/dc-douglas-freedomworks-geico_n_578257.html Douglas responded by producing a Tea Party PSA for YouTube that was subsequently broadcast on Joy Behar's HLN show with Douglas as a guest. Television *''Criminal Minds *''Pushing Twilight *''Without A Trace *''24 *''ER *''JAG *''Star Trek: Enterprise *''What About Brian? *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *''Strong Medicine *''Las Vegas *''Beverly Hills, 90210 *''Boston Common *''That 80's Show *''Mister Sterling *''Charmed *''Silk Stalkings *''Renegade *''Diagnosis: Murder *''Melrose Place *''Coach *''Days of our Lives *''The Bold and the Beautiful *''General Hospital Anime *''Fighting Spirit'' - Aiko's brother Video games *''.hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth'' - Gabi, Taihaku (2006) *''.hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce'' - Gabi, Taihaku (2007) *''.hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption'' - Gabi, Taihaku (2007) *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' - AWACS Ghost Eye (uncredited) *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' - Dominic 'Vulture' Zubov (voice segments only) (uncredited) *''Dragon Age: Origins'' - Justice (PRC) (2010) *''Eternal Sonata'' - Jazz (2007) *''Mass Effect 2'' - Legion (2010) *''Resident Evil 5'' - Albert Wesker *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Albert Wesker *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - Albert Wesker (uncredited) *''Tales of the Abyss'' - Emperor Peony (uncredited) *''Tales of Vesperia'' - Alexei (uncredited) *''Tekken 6'' - Raven (uncredited) *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' - Suou Uzuki, Voyager *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' - Albert Wesker Further reading * References External links *D.C. Douglas website *D.C. Douglas voiceover website *D.C. Douglas production website * Category:1966 births Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Berkeley, California